Stormcutter
The 'Stormcutter '''is a Sharp Class dragon that was first introduced in the second film. These dragons resemble owls and display two pairs of wings that form an 'X' when flying. Dragon Appearance Stormcutters are known for their large size and two pairs of wings. They have owl mannerisms and a second set of wings under their main ones that can split and become an "X". Stormcutter dragons walk on this second set of wings and their hind legs. The wings can also come close together so they can be like one main pair. They have a very muscular and sturdy build. Their face has two long spines that branch off their brow to the side and they have a "smashed" face, kind of like an owl. You could also call them brachycephalic. They have a three-finned tail and also have many spines down their back and a large "crown" on their head that makes them look even more menacing. Behavior They are intelligent, proud, and confident but can be sweet and friendly. They can be aggressive and are also quite curious. Stormcutters have the ability to turn their heads 180°, much like an owl Abilities Thanks to their unique body structure and heavy build, the Stormcutter is indeed a very sharp, formidable hunter and fighter. Their 'X-wing' beats up and down in sync and are probably used for extremely tight turns and maneuvers and for fighting foes. This body structure allows them to demonstrate accurate flight techniques such as navigating through narrow and complicated spaces, or hovering and even rest in mid-air. Having four wings allows for exceptional maneuverability. When they even walk they use their lower wings as forelegs while holding their upper wings against their sides. They have the unique ability to rotate their heads about 180 degrees. By doing so, there is no way to hide from a Stormcutter. See also ''Fire Types. Stormcutters can shoot a sustained torus of fire which creates a tornado-shaped fire. They also have fore-talons on their wings that are hooked and can be used to pick dragon trap locks or destroy an entire war machine. Their sharp talons are helpful to climb on mountains even upside down as shown by Cloudjumper to be like bats.Their strength was shown by Cloudjumper, in a deleted scene he was able to rip apart one of Drago's war machines. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan Stormcutters look very similar to an adult stormcutter, apart from differences in colour and size. They have brown, leather-like scales. Their wings are red near its body and gradually lightens into pale pink towards the edge. It has a larger crown and tail fin. The spines along their back are bright red and larger. Known Stormcutters * Cloudjumper Trivia * Stormcutters are able to hover in midair like the Gronckle. * Having four wings allows for exceptional maneuverability. Because of its four wings, the Stormcutter has the fastest dive of any dragon, along with the Night Fury. * In The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2, it is revealed that Stormcutters have iridescent scales like a fish. * The Stormcutter's fire looks like a flaming tornado. * The Stormcutter is based on an owl, and it can also twist their heads 180 degrees like an owl. * The Stormcutter's four wings are inspired by the Starfighter ships from Star Wars. * The only Stormcutter seen throughout the entire course of the second movie is Valka's dragon, Cloudjumper. * Stormcutters like Cloudjumper seem to display a more serious personality as opposed to Toothless' more playful personality. * According to a few merchandise, it is possible that Stormcutters used to be a dragon on the Mystery Class or just an error. * Because it is able to twist it's neck 180°, there is no way to hide from a Stormcutter Gallery Cloudjumper.jpg|Cloudjumper, a well known Stormcutter dragons_cloud_gallery_01.jpg|Valka standing on Cloudjumper dragons_cloud_gallery_02.jpg dragons_cloud_gallery_03.jpg dragons_cloud_gallery_04.jpg|Family reunion with Hiccup and Toothless (note the difference in size) OK6StrbNxvM.jpg SA90hcow pM.jpg 0c9Pqulb400.jpg Xp.png Cloudjumper..png -lKMYrJtfiI.jpg Dg.png Caq_5Fiv4is.jpg A Firefinalboard-s.jpg Dsg.png Tumblr_n7ahjmSNqv1twg21io1_1280.jpg Tumblr inline n3u20nVbvd1swnpyw.gif 5100337900606da21bccd6e303aee365.gif NgEWnmW3ypg.jpg RBXGIY9Kq-A.jpg A15etsqRJhw.jpg wild stormcutter.png|Stormcutter in Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons titan stormcutter.png|Titan Stormcutter in Rise of Berk Battle_Stormcutter_-_FB.png|Battle Stormcutter titan stormcutter 2.png|Titan Stormcutter in Rise of Berk Stormcutter-news.jpg|The Stormcutter in School of Dragons stormcuttermap.png|Stormcutter on Hiccup's map 912mib1lWcL._SL1500_.jpg 11188161_715872458517782_3393706130216497773_n.jpg|School of Dragons Stormcutter Pack Stormcutter Totem.jpg|Stormcutter Symbol 11214046 720348664736828 4445399166036001893 n.jpg|Wooden Mask 12187902_785634698208224_1842411773301171576_n.jpg|SoD Updates External Link